My Feelings Will Reach You
My Feelings Will Reach You (僕の気持ちは届き君へ Boku no kimochi wa todoki kimi he) is the first insert song appearing in Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission. My Feelings Will Reach You is Magical Idol Ryou-chan's first character song, having its debut in Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission Episode 1. Lyrics TV Size Ver. Romaji= Boku wa kimi no namida sanshō shite koto ga dekiru Boku wa zetsubō kanjiru koto ga dekiru Kono yō ni kanjiru no wa shūryō suru ni wa darou? Kimi no me no kōnā kara no hason ga hassei shita shadou sanshō shite Nanika wakaranai koto kimi no seigyo toru kyoka shinasai Sono shadou ga kimi no kokoro kuraku shite Kimi ni ataerareta darou Demo... Boku no kimochi wa todoki kimi he Boku wa tasuke hitsuyō Boku wa kimi no kutsū hozon kara Boku no kokoro kimi ni My beloved |-| Kanji= 僕は君の涙参照してことができる 僕は絶望感じることができる このように感じるのは終了するにはだろう？ 君の目のコーナーからの破損が発生したシャドウ参照して 何かわからないこと君の制御取る許可しなさい そのシャドウが君の心暗くして 君に与えられただろう でも... 僕の気持ちは届き君へ 僕は助け必要 僕は君の苦痛保存から 僕の心君に My beloved |-| English= I can see your tears I can feel your despair You feel like this is the end, right? You see the shadow of corruption out of the corner of your eye Not knowing what else to do, you let it take control of you You let that shadow darken your heart You may have given up But... My feelings will reach you I will rescue you I will save you from your pain I reach out my heart to you My beloved Full Ver. Romaji= Boku wa kimi no namida sanshō shite koto ga dekiru Boku wa zetsubō kanjiru koto ga dekiru Kono yō ni kanjiru no wa shūryō suru ni wa darou? Kimi no me no kōnā kara no hason ga hassei shita shadou sanshō shite Nanika wakaranai koto kimi no seigyo toru kyoka shinasai Sono shadou ga kimi no kokoro kuraku shite Kimi ni ataerareta darou Demo... Boku no kimochi wa todoki kimi he Boku wa tasuke hitsuyō Boku wa kimi no kutsū hozon kara Boku no kokoro kimi ni My beloved |-| Kanji= 僕は君の涙参照してことができる 僕は絶望感じることができる このように感じるのは終了するにはだろう？ 君の目のコーナーからの破損が発生したシャドウ参照して 何かわからないこと君の制御取る許可しなさい そのシャドウが君の心暗くして 君に与えられただろう でも... 僕の気持ちは届き君へ 僕は助け必要 僕は君の苦痛保存から 僕の心君に My beloved |-| English= I can see your tears I can feel your despair You feel like this is the end, right? You see the shadow of corruption out of the corner of your eye Not knowing what else to do, you let it take control of you You let that shadow darken your heart You may have given up But... My feelings will reach you I will rescue you I will save you from your pain I reach out my heart to you My beloved I can see your frustration I can feel your anger You feel that there is no more hope for you, right? You hear a seductive voice whispering in your ear Not knowing what else to do, you follow its "good advice" You might as well have sold your soul You may have a darkened heart But... My words will reach you I will bring you to your senses I will bring you back to the light I reach out my feelings to you My beloved I will protect you I will heal your wounds Because you are my everything My feelings will reach you I will rescue you I will save you from your pain I reach out my heart to you My beloved Trivia WIP Category:Magical Idol Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission Songs Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:User:Cure Wonder